


Bittersweet Judgement

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Frans Week, Judgement, Romantic Fluff, Sad moments, Tears, romantic sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: This is either the sappiest fanfic I've ever written or the most romantic in a while. Either way on with day four of frans week which is judgement day .





	

**Author's Note:**

> I find this a bit short for my taste but what can I do right I want something incredibly cute for this day so why not an another way of seeing sans judging Frisk as worthy of something more.

Well I’m here the journey is coming to an end I tried my hardest to stay alive. This is the moment I’ve dreaded since I was told that this would eventually have to happen. Sans face comes to mind he begged me not to come here to just stay here with him, but I can’t do that. Not when all the monsters are suffering here. Not when I can feel their souls beg for their freedom of the barrier, not when I cant feel their pain of the lack of resources to survive. 

I can hear the clicking of my shoes against tiled floor of the hall. The almost eerie silence, the ambient noise of monsters was gone, no one to be heard. It seems like I was all alone for the first time in the underground and it scares me. I open up my cell phone, and I have no reception, and it was killing me. I wish I had gone back and gave everyone one last hug before I decided on doing this.  Because my nerves were killing me, but I wasn’t turning back now not when I made so far. In front of me, as I walked forward, the mood of the room changed instead of silence, I can hear harps slowly playing and almost uplifting melody. Not that I didn’t recognize it but kind of relieved my tension. I can see a familiar shadow and my heart starting beating faster than a hummingbird’s wing. The smile rose on my face, and I was glad to see him.  I saw his face the smile was plastered on, and sockets looked strained like I could see his glee but I knew it was shallow. The weight of something was hurting me to not ask him what’s wrong.

“Frisk,” he was looking at me but almost seeing through me like he couldn’t face me or tell me what was wrong.

“Your journey has been long and full of joy and friendship as is my duty as the guard to the king to judge you. The good and bad and the influence on others. You have had on others. You gain 0 EXP and no LOVE, but you gained the love and friendship of those you come across. in your hands and in our kings, is the future of all monsters your decision impact us all choose wisely.” Sans couldn’t look at me he turns his back on me.

“Sans please talk to me.”

“Sweetheart …” His words were wavering I could hear the tinge of sadness in his voice. He was stoic, but his voice was giving him away.

“Please remember that when you go pass that door, I can’t come wit ya and help remember what you’ve learned so far and that there’s always a way around it.”  Sans looked away from me he was shuffling his shoes kicking his foot back and forth, looking at anything other than me.

“Sans I’m going to come back to you” as I spoke he was silent, but I can tell by his shaking shoulder he had so much to say.

“I will come back this isn’t the end Sans. To that, I swear to you.” I can feel tears welling in my eyes.

“Regardless of whatcha say I have something for you. Something I wanted to give to you back at the MTT hotel, but I was hesitant to do so. No matter what happens or what choice you make it will remind you that I will stand by you even if I can’t walk with you or by your side.”

He pulled something out of his pocket what I saw was a golden ring, but the stone was what caught my eye its glimmering gem it had misty blue smoke circling it. He got down on one kneecap and presented it to me.

“No matter what happens, I hope my ring is your anchor in the storm ahead and a piece of my heart.”

“Sans I can’t this too much!”

“You can because I can’t follow ya and if the worse happens and you can go free at least you won’t forget me. You can because I want you to have it, isn’t it a part of human tradition? if a man wants to be with a woman forever, he gives a ring to show his love and devotion?”

“Yes but…” A waterfall of tears flowing out my eyes, my heart feels both like its break and like its filling up with love for this usually silly skeleton.

“And I want that with ya, Frisk. I don’t think I could ever move on, truly love another if you decide to leave us here, but I’ll stand by your choice sweetheart no matter what it may be.”


End file.
